Mientras
by R.C. Yuxiel
Summary: Un song-fic de la canción Mientras de León Polar “ … Así es como te quiero recordar, aunque no quede tiempo, un ultimo momento, bailamos la canción hasta el final, bailemos mientras llega, la ultima llamada de este amor que hoy se siente mal …


Mientras

Valla mi primer fic en esta pagina (Lo que realmente me deja en verdad molesta, tanto requerimiento y todo para poder subir un Fic , estoy tan molesta que solo diré que Yuxiel Usegui y R.C. Yuxiel, soy yo xD así que nada de plagio n.n… ¬.¬)

Hay tenia un tiempecito que no escribía *-* (Bueno no es que este me dejara muy satisfecha xD) pero bueno, espero les guste, Lo saben ni los personajes de Gravitation ni la canción ocupada son de mi propiedad, ni pretendo fines de lucro con este escrito.

La canción es de León Polar Ex integrante de Sin Bandera (A mi parecer uno de los grupos más Angust y mejores *-*) se llama Mientras, la pueden escuchar por You to be, aquí: .com/watch?v=7UeUkkpDJXo (Bueno, no encontré un mejor video, pero la calidad del sonido es genial, *w*)

Y lo saben seria genial que leyeran mientras la escuchan el fic esta diseñado para leerse de esa forma xD

---------------------------------------------

Las luces tintineantes bailaban armónicamente, acompasadas de aquella suave brisa, aquel cálido viento que rozaba sus abrasantes llamas, fundiéndose entre sí, mezclándose, formando difusas y bellas formas con su sombra resultante, como un juego de amor, una marca imborrable en el irrelevante conteo del tiempo.

Orgullosas de erigirse entre aquellas lizas paredes, reflejándose en aquellos pulcros cristales, marcando la baldosa color dorado del suelo, imperceptible apenas llamativa, un exquisito mote de elegancia adornaba aquel amplio salón, pisos relucientes, velas encendidas… música suave, la noche perfecta. Las estrellas en lo alto y sus miradas cruzándose.

Su mirada… aquella que desde un principio le había cautivado, reflejándose en aquellos mares de esperanza, aquella infinita paciencia y el bello cuento con final feliz, las violáceas iris parecían tan distintas a las que años atrás había visto, sin embargo…

Mortificado bajo el rostro, la culpa le carcomía y el desconsuelo le había robado el habla, vestido de aquella forma tan fastuosa, no era su estilo, pero era una ocasión especial, imperceptiblemente cerro los puños con fuerza.

De nuevo, frente a él… no tenía palabras para expresarse.

- ¿Qué pasa Eiri? – Desconcertado, sin duda alguna aquella palabra le describiría perfectamente en aquel preciso momento. Entendía por que él estaba vestido de aquella forma pero, ¿Yuki?, El no tenía nada que hacer en la torre. – Te lo avise – Le dijo con tono de voz ambigua indescifrable.

¿Le hablaba con odio, indiferencia, reproche?

Por los dioses esperaba que alguna de aquellas fuera, sin embargo, sabía bien que no lo era así, simplemente era… vacio.

" … Bailemos otra pieza, bailemos la tristeza, bailemos mientras estemos aquí … "

- Fue mi culpa.

Escueta aquella respuesta, ¿Simple?, corta, ¿Fuera de tiempo? Shuichi abrió grande los ojos, llenos de expresión, justo como tenia tiempo sin verlos, no evito pensar el escritor sonriendo amargamente, se acerco con paso seguro, sin prisas pero no lento hasta el menor, tomándolo de la mano derecha aquella que lucia un bello anillo de oro blanco, un artefacto ostentoso y obscenamente costoso.

- El dinero no lo es todo… ¿No?

Su tono sonó tan áspero, tan cansado, su mirada reflejaba las dunas sombrías y frías, desoladas he impotentes en medio de aquellos dorados mares que tenia el mayor por ojos.

" … Aunque hace mucho tiempo, que tú te sientes lejos, aunque me tengas siempre junto a ti … "

¡No, no podía ser!

- ¿Qué pretendes Yuki? – Le espeto, comenzaba a desesperarse, lo entendía, sí, pero sin querer entenderlo.

- Siempre te relegue – Ya había cubierto todo el espacio libre entre ambos, ahora habían entrado a una intimidad de espacio personal, donde ambos cuerpos se juntaban mientras se mantenían de pie, el menor no había retrocedido y el mayor no se había desistido - "No me molestes baka", "Eres un estorbo" – Rememoro sus propias palabras, como un sentenciado se notaba el propio sarcasmo en su tono, Shuichi estaba perplejo.

- Siempre haciendo las cosas sin consultarme Eiri – Aseguro el de mirada violácea, observando insistentemente aquellos dorados que ahora veía llenos de expresión - ¿Nunca me tomaste en cuenta, verdad? – Sin apartarse de aquella calidez que despedía el rubio lo miro a los ojos, había reproche y amargura - ¿Tan poca cosa soy para ti? – Años antes lagrimas cubrirían su ojos tan únicos, pero ahora, solo había lo que mas tenia Yuki, solo había vacio.

- Supongo que si – Se odio por aquella respuesta, pero era la más sincera que tenia para ofrecerle, dicen que no hay arma más letal que la verdad, Shuichi bajo el rostro.

- Sí… lo sabia – Sintió granes ganas de encaminar sus paso hacia aquella reunión que le había llevado a ese lugar, un premio, el reconocimiento a su trabajo, su música y vida, reconocimiento que nunca tuvo departe de su "Amado"

- ¿Por que? – Salió de reflejo de sus pequeños y sonrosados labios - ¿Por qué antes era más fácil? – Levanto la mirada encontrándose con las manos cálidas del más alto, manos que lo recibieron por la cintura apegándolo a él.

- Por que era amor, por que fui un estúpido al no saber conservarlo.

" … Bailemos mientras lloro, bailemos mi tesoro, al menos intentemos sonreír … "

Ahora arrepentido finalmente lo admitía, cuando ya no había nada que hacer, cuando ya las palabras eran inútiles, cuando el dolor ya era insoportable, por que era pasivo, he imbécil, dejando que los mas preciado se le fuera de las manos como el más fino polvo, tan fácil como el agua corriente, tan lento como el tiempo.

Nunca hizo nada por conservar aquel brillo en los ojos violetas, la sonrisa en los labios rojizos, el amor en el corazón del menor.

Recargo su rostro en el hombro de Eiri, por más que quisiera ya no le era posible sentir aquella sensación que sentía de antaño, aquel deseo de su presencia, la imperiosa necesidad de sus besos… ya no.

" … Bailemos mientras arde la última esperanza del amor… que dejamos ir … "

- ¡Ven!… - Lo llamo acercándolo más a su cuerpo queriéndolo fundir con el nuevamente, deseando que de sus labios un te amo saliera, un suspiro ensoñador, cualquier símbolo que le gritara que esto no se moría, en cambio solo un pequeño quejido escucho inundarle los sentidos, un vuelco en el corazón, la ultima puñalada a su esperanza – Por favor, la ultima vez – Susurro quedamente a su oído.

Despacio ambas piernas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo que aquel pianista por algún lado escondido tocaba, como si de un hechizo se tratase los pasos de Yuki le acompañaron en el vals que desempeñaban.

Sus manos se unían al agarrarse, sintiendo aquella suavidad de ambas manos, dedos entrelazados, pero el corazón de Shuichi se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, el amor se le había acabado, no podía evitar sentirse mal por aquello, un día simplemente se había ido por la ventana aquel cariño que le profeso durante tanto tiempo, un día…

- Siempre te ame, lo sabes ¿Verdad? – Lo guiaba en aquel vals tortuoso para su corazón, "Aún te amo" Quería salir, pero no, ya demasiado daño le había hecho, no se lo aria más difícil de lo que ya era, aria algo bien por el, finalmente, se lo debía.

" … Baila junto a mi, sí ya se que esto duele, sé que te vas air … "

Y aunque era lo más difícil de su vida, le dejaría ir, le dejaría en libertad, tan bella ave en su jaula de oro no podía seguir reteniendo, no quería que le mirara con odio, con rencor, ¡No!, eso no podría soportarlo.

Finalmente los ojos se le habían vuelto acuosos, no era de hierro, era de carne, de hueso, de emociones y sentimientos no negaba que aquello le dolía tal vez más de lo que imagino, pero era necesario, ya 5 años casado con Yuki, 5 años de soledad en su compañía, eran ya demasiados.

Se aferro con fuerza a su camisa, estrujándola entre sus dedos finos y morenos, ¿Era costumbre, pena, lastima? Aquel indescifrable sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho. Este era un adiós; Su adiós, una hoja impasable, imborrable, una historia que se escribiría en una sola estrofa sin posibilidad de edición, la definitiva.

" … Y una ultima vez, en honor a nuestro amor… baila junto a mi … "

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver? – Pregunto con voz baja, como no queriendo que aquella fuese escuchada.

- ¿Quieres? – Una cruel esperanza se resistía a albergarse en su pecho, sus brazos que rodeaban la cintura pronunciada del cantante por un momento titubearon en espera a su respuesta.

- No – Cerro los ojos, matando todo llama interna en el otro.

- De acuerdo – No tenia más nada que decir, simplemente disfrutar de aquellos agonizantes momentos que le quedaban, atesorar aquellos instantes que le acompañarían hasta la muerte, silente amándolo, silente dejándolo ir, engaños, maltratos, humillaciones, silente resarciendo cualquier daño que le hubiera causado.

Una vuelta mas se completaba en aquella pista desolada, aquel salón donde solo los pasos armonizados, las notas del piano y los mudos pensamientos de ambos se escuchaban, dándoles la intimidad necesaria para finalizar su ciclo.

Shuichi dejo que su cuerpo se acercara al de su hasta hoy esposo, bajando sus brazos del cuello para rodearlo una ultima vez.

" … Bailemos simplemente, flotando entre la gente, un ultimo acto de felicidad, abrázame muy fuerte, amor déjame verte … "

La canción había terminado, el tiempo se había agotado, Yuki lo apreso con fuerza, era fácil decirlo…

Fácil pensar hacer lo correcto, saberse un héroe por hacer lo que estaba bien. Pero, sí el corazón se desmorona entre tus manos impotentes… ¿Qué haces?

Por primera vez en años Yuki mostro pigmentación rojiza en sus ojos, quería llorar.

Sus manos nuevamente se separaron del menor con sumo pesar, llevándolas esta vez a las mejillas redondas del menor, con sus pulgares limpiando suavemente aquellos rastros salados que habían brotado.

- No, no lo hagas – Dijo suavemente al tiempo que acercaba mas su rostro con el de él – No llores nunca más, menos por mi culpa – Cada palabra costaba – Ya hacia mucho que no te veía llorar – Sus propios ojos comenzaron a acuarse más notoriamente.

Delineo con armoniosa dedicación los labios del menor, aquellos que tantas veces beso sin sentimiento, que tantas beses subestimo, despreciándolos y menos preciándolos, ahora… lo que daría por volverlos a tener, una sola vez más…

Shuichi sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, una bella y melancólica sonrisa.

" … Así es como te quiero recordar, aunque no quede tiempo, un ultimo momento, bailamos la canción hasta el final, bailemos mientras llega, la ultima llamada de este amor que hoy se siente mal … "

- Gracias – Musito poniéndose un poco en puntas, con los años jamás supero su estatura, beso castamente los labios de Yuki, rápido he insignificante, un beso de hermanos, de amigos, a pesar de que sus ojos seguían brillosos por el llanto reciente, podía verse una nueva esperanza en ellos, una nueva llama.

Lentamente volvió a bajar al suelo colocándose ambos pies juntos, le sonrió alegre y con la mano se despidió, ¿Seria la última vez que lo vería? ¿Realmente quería que todo acabara?¿Era la mejor decisión?

Esperaba que la respuesta a aquellas preguntas fuera un rotundo "Sí", pero… la duda le cubría, con paso firme se dirigió hasta el lumbral del salón, deteniéndose en el marco, solo un segundo de espaldas a Yuki.

" -… ¡Ven!… baila junto a mi, Sí ya se que esto duele, sé que te vas a ir, una ultima vez, en honor a nuestro amor… baila junto a mi … "

Sacudiendo su cabeza en una afirmación negativa intentaba dispersar todo ese cumulo de pensamientos y sentimientos que lo había sobrecogido, titubeo un poco: Retroceder ó avanzar…

Sus pies se movieron en acato a lo que decidía su ansiedad de inmediato finalmente siguió hasta salir del lugar, siendo siempre observado por el mayor.

- Se feliz… por favor – El sonido de su voz fue tan bajo que se confundió con el hecho de aquella solitaria gota que rompió en la baldosa a sus pies, tan imperceptible dudo de haberlo dicho.


End file.
